In recent years, semiconductor storage devices using a storage element such as a NAND-type flash memory are frequently used as storage devices of electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal computers. As a semiconductor storage device used in electronic devices, a memory card (semiconductor memory card) can be exemplified.
In a semiconductor storage device, a semiconductor chip such as a semiconductor memory chip and controller chip is mounted on a wiring board on which external terminals are formed. Electrodes of the semiconductor chip are electrically connected to connection pads of the wiring board by applying wire bonding and further, the semiconductor chip is sealed by covering the entire chip with resin.
While such semiconductor storage devices are increasingly used more widely, the reduction of manufacturing costs of semiconductor storage devices are being implemented. For example, an organic board formed of a relatively expensive material is used as the wiring board and a technology to hold down manufacturing costs of semiconductor storage devices by adopting an L-letter shape in a plane view for the shape of the organic board to hold down the usage of the organic board is disclosed.
However, a mounting area of a semiconductor memory chip occupying a relatively large area in a semiconductor storage device is formed of an organic board. Thus, the effect of holding down manufacturing costs tends to be limited.